


Every Kind of Wet

by Asrael_Valtiri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrael_Valtiri/pseuds/Asrael_Valtiri
Summary: The storm is raging outside and the pizza is on the way. But who needs pizza when there is dick to be sucked? Specifically Ren's long, eager, tumescent, dripping dick.





	Every Kind of Wet

The storm slammed against the windows, against the entire house. Hux flung the door open and rushed into the Airbnb. Ren came close on his heels.

“I cannot believe your bloody American weather!” Hux said. He shivered as he pulled off his drenched button down. Ren smiled at the sight of Hux’s small, pink nipples, already hard from the chill. He shut the door and shook himself off.

“Thank you, Ren, for making me even more wet.”

Ren looked at him, brow furrowed, but Hux was smirking at him. He returned the smirk with a smile.

“How long before the pizza gets here?” Hux asked.

“Um, maybe thirty minutes or so?”

“Well, you have half an hour to warm me up, then,” Hux replied. He came close to Ren and put a hand against his voluptuous bosom, squeezed each luscious tit through its sodden t-shirt. Ren blushed. “Fuck, these tits, Ren…”

“Don’t call my chest that!” Ren exclaimed, blushing.

“Tits. They are amazing tits,” Hux insisted and began to mouth at Ren’s protruding nipples through his shirt. “Get this off,” he murmured, and pulled Ren’s shirt up over his head roughly. It caught on Ren’s ears, and he squawked inelegantly. After a struggle, they managed to strip Ren’s shirt off.

Hux already had his pants down around his ankles. He kicked them off and grabbed at Ren’s zipper. Ren chuckled awkwardly.

“This is someone else’s place,” he said.

“Don’t care.” And Hux dropped to his knees, pulling Ren’s pants down as he went.

Ren’s cock, long and eager, already tumescent, dripped at the head. Hux leaned in, pushing Ren back against the door. “I need an appetizer, baby,” he said.

Ren whimpered as Hux licked at the slit, around the corona. He managed to take Ren to the back of his throat, squeezing at his head, and Ren groaned. Hux slurped hungrily and, reaching up to pinch Ren’s nipple, grope his tit, began to devour Ren. He slurped and sucked sloppily, slid his hand down to Ren’s ass and toyed along the cleft of his posterior.

“I need dessert,” Hux muttered through a mouthful of cock, and bade Ren to turn around. Ren braced himself against the door as Hux greedily went to town on his arse. He ran the flat of his tongue along Ren’s hole, and Ren ground against him. Hux reached around and began to work at his cock. Ren whimpered.

Hux knew he was close.

“Turn around, baby, look at me,” he ordered Ren.

Ren turned, saw Hux’s glassy eyes and swollen lips, his fiery pubes, so gorgeous. Hux took him in his mouth again and worked at him until Ren was close; and then Hux pulled off his cock, and Ren bathed him with his come, white and pearly, all over Hux’s beautiful face.


End file.
